


SEEING IS BELIEVING? PART(NER) TWO

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [10]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brace for landing, Broken Airplanes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: The way this is going, next drabbles might be 4X. LOL





	SEEING IS BELIEVING? PART(NER) TWO

**Author's Note:**

> The way this is going, next drabbles might be 4X. LOL

“It’s going to be okay, Ma. I promise.” Starsky looked at his mother and smiled at her. “Trust me.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek, looking to see that her seat belt was fastened tightly as he did.

“I know, Davie. I do trust you. I just hope the luggage doesn’t get tossed around. I’d hate for Hutch’s present to be broken!” She kissed his cheek, looking to see that his seat belt was fastened tightly at the same time.

Hutch. Starsky closed his eyes and pictured Hutch in his mind. He knew Hutch would be at the airport, trying to find out what had happened, and what he could do about it. If this didn’t end well... NO! He wouldn’t... couldn’t think of Hutch left alone... having to deal with making arrangements... Having to figure out how to go on alone.

He shook those images out of his head. Hutch and he weren’t ready to lose each other. Not yet. Not ever. So this would NOT end bad.

The flight attendant was walking by, checking seat belts, and he touched her arm. “Miss? Is there ANY way I could send a message to my partner?”

“I’m Theresa, Officer. I wish there was, but no, sorry.” She smiled at the very handsome man. ‘Partner?’ Oh, I bet he’s talking about his work partner! “Are you two all belted in tightly?” She smiled as he nodded ‘yes’. Maybe... once they were in the terminal...

Another attendant nodded and she walked back to the front and began to talk, “We will make a low pass over the runway. We will then circle to land. Listen for last minute instructions about bracing...”

Starsky tuned her out, bracing for how he would face Hutch and explain how he’d gotten on a defective plane.


End file.
